cbwtemparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Fiends
The Fiends are the results of Infernum's first and last attempt at creating life. Since the experiment, the survivors of this brutal incident have been scattered across the Matoran Universe, and subsequently, the reformed Spherus Magna. History The Fiends are a group of beings created by the Great Being Infernum. They came to be when Infernum became very frustrated with the state of his prison. The Toa that had been sent there to guard the inmates had all been wiped out, most likely by the appaling conditions of the Prison. Infernum decided to not rely on any of his other fellow Great Beings' creation any longer, and the disgruntled Great Being set out to create his own replacement for the Toa. Infernum had a background in using creatures from other planets or dimensions as a basis for his past creations. Though all of them had failed, he saw no reason to stop the tradition. As such, Infernum took the human from the planet Earth as his base. Keeping in mind the properties of a Toa, Infernum radically altered his human test subjects, subjecting them to horrid experiments in order for them to match the bio-mechanical superiority of a Toa, and them some. It is unknown how many he has killed this way but according to the other Great Beings, they have placed estimates in the several hundreds, if not thousands. This grisly trial and error finally bore fruit. Infernum's new creations were now ready to guard the Prison. They were labelled as demons and fiends by the inmates due to their harsh and agressive behaviour. The name stuck. In a way, this name fits Infernum's creations as they came from another plane of existance, much like a fiend or demon. About 150 Fiends in total were made by Infernum. He cared not for the consequences of the operations done on the humans, nor did he care about what the Fiends did to the inmates. He was happy enough to have finally created life, albeit in a roundabout way. The operations done were not foolproof. The young human hosts had perhaps a 20% chance of survival. This, of course, caused the death toll of the Fiend experiment to skyrocket. Again, there are no statistics, but estimates place the final amount of deaths to be in the nine to ten thousands. If not for the intervention of the other Great Beings, Infernum would have undoubtedly continued the Fiend experiment. Infernum was then given the responsibility of overseeing death throughout Solis Magna in order to give him a chance to reflect on his actions. At last, the five-hundred year Fiend experiment came to a close. Fifty Fiends had been made in the first year, with about two every ten years after that. The Fiends that had been made were to continue their duties and guard the Prison. Infernum decided to no longer interfere with their lives; They had been through enough suffering. The final event in the history of the Fiends is the Reformation of Spherus Magna. When Agua Magna collided with Bara Magna, the Prison was destroyed, killing most of the inmates and Fiends. Those who survived escaped. The ex-incarcerated probably went back to their old, dastardly ways. Who knows? The few, very few, surviving Fiends parted ways and wandered about the planet. Five or six totalled these survivors. They spent their newfound freedom either working as paid mercenaries or even as Dark Hunters. Still others posed as lone Toa, perhaps trying to make up for their past actions. Their whereabouts and statuses are all unknown, save for one, named "Mary". The rest of "Mary"'s story continues in Madness: Genesis. Biological Information Process of Creation The Fiend is a highly advanced cyborg, to put it simply. A host, always human and preferably a younger one, would have extensive operations done in order to implant several programming chips hotwired directly to their cerebrum. (The area of the brain that is most developed and responsible for much of our conscious thought.) Part of this first set of operations must be done while the host is conscious, in order to make sure the programming chips successfully graft to the brain. The nervous system the continues to undergo extensive upgrading. Certain nerve pathways called motor neurons are replaced with optic fibres, allowing for faster transmission. The sensory neurons, however, are left as they are. The result? Faster reflexes, but slight numbing to pain. The anatomy of the human body is then radically altered. The entire digestive system is replaced with an artificial glucose generator, based upon the chloroplasts of plants. Instead of sunlight, however, only heat is required for energy. As such, heating coils surround the glucose generator. It is powered by kinetic energy, that is, movement. In a nutshell, a Fiend can feed itself simply by movement, eliminating any need to eat. Any food taken in is usually internally incinerated. A third lung is then added, allowing for faster movement and a higher level of endurance. This third lung is smaller than a human's two natural lungs but has various synthesized molecules, allowing for greater expansion so the smaller lung has the same air capacity as a natural lung. The diaphragm is also strengthened with synthetic tissues to speed up breathing rates and increase intake of air. The muscles are next. Mitochordria-enhanced stem cells are added to the host's muscles. Mitrchondria are cell organelles that produce ATP, a cell's main source of energy. More energy means more power. Certain bones within the Fiend's body are then replaced with protosteel. It is usually the ribs, kneecaps, the pelvis, and all hand bones that are replaced. Ribs, to greater protect the Fiend. Kneecaps, as they are a weak spot on the human anatomy. Pelvis, to ensure greater stability to the added weight of a Fiend's biological upgrades. The hands, for a hidden surprise while punching. Finally, the Fiend is permanently encased in a custom-made robotic suit. The suit is both a blessing and a damnation for the host. As one might imagine, the robotic suit provides armor and protects the host inside. However, the suit can never be taken off. In fact, it is the suit that keeps the Fiend inside alive. A cocktail of painkillers lace the insides of the suit, numbing the agony from the many operations done on the host. After donning the suit, the Fiend only feels a dull throbbing all over his or her body which fades to slight tingles over time. Tl;dr: Fiends are kind of like the Terminator, now that I think about it...'' The human host is usually taken from Universe #145, on a planet it's inhabitants have quaintly named "Earth". Infernum needs no Kanohi Olmak to open a dimensional gate. Opening portals is child's play for Great Beings. Human hosts are generally young, rarely over nine or ten years old. (Imagine a young child, a fourth grader, having to go through all of the above torturing...) This is for a multitude of reasons. A young person's brain is still developing, making it much more susceptible to the programming implants. A small body means slightly less materials are used for the transformation, thereby cutting some costs. Lastly, the robotic suit does not fit like a second skin; The suit is much larger than the individual inside. If an adult were to be transformed, the resulting Fiend would be well over ten feet tall, instead of a more Toa-like seven feet. Abilites As stated above, Fiends are physically and mentally enhanced humans. They are stronger and faster than your average Toa. They need not rest or food. However, they do require sleep, about three to fours hours a day. The robotic suit given to the Fiends will enhance eyesight, instantly giving them 20-20 vision as well as widening their field of view. They can also select from various filters, such as thermal, infrared, or x-ray. One could compare this to a Kanohi Akaku. Great strength and agility also comes with the suit, though not to the degree of a Pakari-user or a Calix-user. All Fiends are proficient at hand-to-hand combat from their training in the Prison. They are all issued with close combat weapons, never firearms. There is no particular reason why. Perhaps a firearm requires more funds to upkeep than a melee weapon. The programming chips inside the Fiend does two things. One, it collectively suppresses the host's super-ego while raising up the id. The ego is left untouched. Id, ego, and superego are all psychologial terms. Id, or "it" in Latin, refers to our most natural instincts. Aggressive tendencies, bodily needs, wants and desires are said to be associated with the id. The'' ego'', "I", in Latin, can be described as the part of your psych that does seek pleasures and wants, but does so in a manner that thinks about future consequences.The ego is very "organized", and is responsible for defensive, perceptual, cognitive, and executive functions. Lastly, the super-ego refers to our "nurture". This includes what ideals our parents brought us up with or society's rules. The super-ego, which one might called the conscience, aim for perfection. It works "against" the id, one might say.The super-ego strives to do thing in a manner accepted by society, but the id wants immediate gratification. ''Tl;dr: The result is a more aggressive, impulsive Fiend which is still able to rationalize but without the aid of a conscience. Second, the chip ensures the host is completely immune to any form of mind-probing, reading, or controllig, whether by Kanohi or mechanical means. It does so by emitting a slight pulse of low energy UV rays, thereby cancelling any artificial means of mind-reading. It is not known why the Kanohi Komau is unable to read a Fiend's mind. Apparently, the Kanohi Komau cannot read someone "that has no mind". It just might be that a Fiend's mind has been altered to an extent that renders it immune to the Komau. Powers As Infernum meant for the Fiends to take over the Toa guarding the prison, he modelled his creations after them. All Fiends are able to very proficiently control a single element, most often the basic six. Like a Toa, they can manipulate their non-elemental ''mastery over their element in many ways. A Fiend's control over their element is always non-elemental due to the fact that they are unable to release a Nova Blast and that quite a few Fiends have the Shadow element mixed in with their attacks. A Fiend cannot wear Kanohi. Fiends are also, rather curiously, the only group of beings to consistently have the power of Blood found among them. This is largely due to the fact that a purely biological host was used. This side effect was unforeseen by Infernum. He decided to let it slide as control over blood and life force is a rare and powerful ability. Lastly, a Fiend is shown to have remarkable regenerative properties. This is perhaps one of the greatest advantages a Fiend has. Since a fully organic host is used, it is relatively easy to accelerate their natural heaing process. Traits/Personalities Before becoming a Fiend, most of the human hosts captured were often orphans or those who were rejected by others. Already at this stage, they feel lonely and depressed. "Sad" might be a better word, as clinical depression is ''very serious if contracted at just ten years of age. Though, without a doubt, many of the hosts would have gotten depression and a plethora of worse things anyways. During the operations and first few weeks or days of becoming a Fiend, the once-human hosts suffer greatly from both mental and physical shock. They're usually too timid to do anything but obey orders, making them greatly susceptible to the programming chips. In fact, it is required that they have commands and work to do or they might fall into a coma and even die due to shock. (Shock is indeed fatal in extreme circumstances. And this is very extreme.) After the training is completed, Fiends are usually agressive and even violent. They have no morals whatsoever and an extremely warped sense of right and wrong. They are not exactly sadistic, but they often do use excessive force. Once at this stage, there is a near-zero chance of counteracting the programming chips. The Fiends that have survived were only able to "mellow out" and integrate themselves into society because they spent a long time outside of the prison. Fresh air can do a lot of good to someone cooped up in a hellish prison for years on end. Known Fiends "Mary" is the only Fiend who's location is known. It is approximated that five or six of the original 150 still remain alive. The survivors have most likely passed themselves off as Toa, or have become Dark Hunters. Trivia *The various medical experiments carried out on the Fiends have a variety of inspirations. For example, the part about kinetic energy powering the heating coils actually comes from an everyday car battery. A car battery is recharged when the axles of the car spin. The third lung comes from Warhammer 40k's Space Marines.